


Middle Men

by IgnobleBard



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Faramir the thinker. Written for Raksa the Demon for the 2006 October Birthday Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Men

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_'Isildur's Bane'_

Long thought lost but now, somehow, in the possession of two Hobbits. Only half a day ago it had been within his grasp.  

Boromir, the accomplished warrior. He? Either a man of doughty virtue or an exceptional fool. Time judges all. 

The turn of a moment could dash hope or restore fading glory. In his moment of truth, he had held to honor. He was satisfied. 

Hobbits - half men, their resolve pushing them beyond their fear. Gondorians - sons of a once High race, now Middle Men. Fates intertwined. 

 _'Time to show our quality.'_   

Faramir took up his bow.


End file.
